Inicjacja
by kancchan
Summary: I tylko paczka żelek, porzucona na poduszce, przekonywało go tym, że Himuro Tatsuya istniał w jego życiu, a nie był kolejnym wytworem wyobraźni.


„Jutro" pomyślał, leżąc w łóżku, kiedy sen nie chciał nadejść „powiem mu jutro", zdecydował, zerkając ukradkowo na romansującego z poduszką Atsushiego, ubrudzonego własną śliną i mamroczącego coś niezrozumiałego przez sen.

Himuro przewracał się z bok na bok, a wszystkie niespokojne myśli skupiały się wokół jednego tematu. Nie mógł zasnąć, a krótkie pochrapywania środkowego tylko przeszkadzały mu w tej czynności. Aż miał ochotę trzepnąć go w głowę lampkę, ale nie miał ochoty serwować mu brutalnej pobudki w środku nocy i tłumaczyć się pokrętnie tylko tym, że nie może spać.

Chociaż nigdy nie miał najmniejszych problemów ze wstaniem, rano ledwo zwlekł się z łóżka i od razu zatęsknił za ciepłym kocem. A że zazwyczaj to Murasakibara wyglądał zawsze jakby balansował pomiędzy krainą wyobraźni a światem rzeczywistym, na jego tle w takim stanie Himuro prezentował się jak dogrywający trup kąsany przez śmierć.

Gdy Tatsuya zdał sobie sprawę, że nie potrafił odnaleźć swoich adidasów, aby po chwili z konsternacją stwierdzić, że dwie minuty wcześniej spakował je do torby, Atsushi doszedł do nieprzyjemnego wniosku, że stan emocjonalny rzucającego obrońcy przekroczył stan krytyczny.

— Muro-chin stał dziś lewą nogą? — podzielił się swoim spostrzeżeniem Murasakibara w typowej dla siebie zadumie, zajadając się chipsami, które pełniły rolę dzisiejszego śniadania.

— Zamilcz — zdecydował Himuro wyjątkowo rozdrażniony.

— Ama? — zaoferował niczym niezrażony Atsushi, podkładając pod nos swojemu obiektowi obserwacji opustoszałe opakowanie po produkcie spożywczym.

„Zejdź mi z oczu za nimi na tym ucierpisz", pomyślał ze złością Himuro. Całkowicie ignorując wysiłki Mukkuna, zarzucił sobie torbę przez ramię z zamiarem ulotnienia się stąd jak najszybciej.

— Może chory jesteś czy coś? — zamartwiał się Murasakibara na głos. Obszedł go dookoła, blokując swoim monstrualnym ciałem drogę jedynej ewakuacji z pokoju i przyłożył ciepłą dłoń do czoła, prowizorycznie mierząc mu gorączkę.

Tatsuya wypuścił powietrze ze świstem, wysyłając w stronę Atsushiego gromy. Miał ochotę zrobić mu wykład na temat subtelnych gestów, ale skapitulował, stwierdzając, że umysł środkowego i tak nie przyswoiłby żadnych nowych informacji.

— Nooope — Machnął lekceważąco ręką. — Nie spałeś pewnie dobrze, co? — zagadnął i wzruszył ramionami, jakby gorączka była jednym wyznacznikiem choroby.

„Jesteś naprawdę tak opóźniony w rozwoju czy tylko udajesz?", syknął Himuro przez zęby, gdy Atsushi, standardowo nie wyczuwając żadnego zagrożenia ze strony starszego kolegi, zaczął wykładać swój referat o tym, że parówki powinny być różowe.

— Parówki są różowe — odburknął sceptycznie, gdy Murasakibara zagospodarował mu przestrzeń osobistą. Wykorzystując okazję, prześlizgnął się pomiędzy nim, a ścianą, dopadł drzwi i uciekł niczym płonna dziewica, stwierdzając, że nigdy nie więcej nie zaprosi do pokoju wielkoluda.

— Powinniśmy zaopatrzyć się w więcej żelków — zaproponował w zamyśleniu Murasakibara.

Himuro wymamrotał coś w stylu „udław się nimi", prowadząc gwałtowany romans z tostem, którego molestował widelcem od dziesięciu minut. Wiedział, że nie ma nic do stracenie, bo Atsushi zbyt zaoferowany wpatrywaniem się w sufit, nie przykładał uwagi do tego, co się wokół niego dzieje.

— Powinienem cię nakarmić — podzielił się swoim błyskotliwym spostrzeżeniem środkowy, zaszczycając wzrokiem swojego kolegę z drużyny.

— Tak, ze śmiech ugryzłem się w język — burknął Tatsuya, nie unosząc kącika ust nawet o milimetr.

— No weź, nie bądź taki — rzucił Murasakibara urażony, że Himuro nie popiera jego entuzjazmu. Dla odmiany zaopatrzył się w nóż i zaczął się nim bawić. To napawało Tatsuyę pewną obawą i odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość, wiedząc, że zasób pomysłów Atsushiego może być bolesny w skutkach. Gdy zaobserwował u siebie brak naszyjnika przelała się czara goryczy.

Atsushi nie przejął się dramatem Himuro. Lustrował leniwym wzorkiem jak reprezentant Yosen gorączkowo przeszukuje swoją torbę, starając się przy tym zużywać. jak najmniej powietrza. Podrapał się po głowie, gdy Tatsuya z rozczarowaniem odkrył, że nie znalazł swojej zguby w butelce wody.

— Myślałem, że już skończyłeś z przeszłością — podjął rozmowę Murasakibara, stwierdzając, że nie może dużej znieść rozpaczliwych jęków, którymi nawet nie został uraczony tak szczodrze wieczorem.

— Bo skończyłem — poinformował go lakonicznie Himuro. — Nie mam zamiaru się nad tym głowić — dodał dosadnie, pąkując się kolejny raz tego dnia.

— Aha — skomentował krótko Atsushi. — Słyszałem, że z nim rozmawiałeś — kontynuował, otwierając zamaszyście paczkę pocky truskawkowych.

— Naprawdę? — Himuro zrobił się jeszcze markotny niż wcześniej.

— Nie — zaprzeczył — Porzuciłeś go wczoraj w łazience — dodał i wpakował sobie dwie pałeczki do ust.

— Czemu wcześniej nie powiedziałeś? — Tatsuya wyraźnie się ożywił, gdy wstał z impetem od stołu i wywrócił krzesło, na którym przed chwilą siedział. Ale po chwili zamarł.

Środkowy podążył za jego wzorkiem i napotkał kapitana Seirin, którego widok dogłębnie poruszył przyjaciela, chociaż Mukkun doszukiwał się w tym czegoś głębszego.

— Chyba już wiem, czego nie chciałbym wiedzieć — stwierdził Himuro, rozliczając wokół siebie aurę, której nie powstydziłby się wyznawca emo.

„Tak, też wolałbym nie wiedzieć, że tu zatrzymał się Kagami" zgodził się z nim w duchu Murasakibara. Ale wolał nie dzielić się z tą myślą na głos. Spłodził sobie zmarszczkę na czole, gdy zlokalizował kątem oka Taigę, który paplał coś do Kuroko, pijając z samozachwytu.

Zgarnął do siebie cały metr osiemdziesiąt z kawałkiem i uśmiechnął się złośliwie, zerkając przez ramię przyjaciela na asa Seirin, który nagle zainteresował się dwoma reprezentantami Yosen.

— Jeśli nadal chcesz mi w jakiś sposób ułatwić życie, nie wygaduj bzdur, że już ci nie zależy — wymruczał Himuro do ucha, obejmując delikatnego jego kark.

— Nie robię przecież tego dla ciebie — oburzył się Tatsuya, starając się nie zaśmiać, gdy purpurowe kosmyki podrażniły jego zaróżowiały policzek. Gdy poczuł coś zimnego na swojej szyi, aż nie mógł się nie zdziwić.

Ale nie wiedzieć czemu jego reakcja rozbawiła Murasakibarę, więc wolał dyplomatycznie przemilczeć ten fakt i pozwolić, aby środkowy musnął go w wargi na oczach publiki.

— Poza tym powinieneś ruszyć dupsko i wrócić całą drużyną — przypomniał mu po chwili, zdając sobie, że jego uszy i policzki zostały udekorowane przez czerwień, gdy uświadczył na swoim karku obce spojrzenia.

Czasem Atsushi naprawdę go denerwował i chyba jeszcze bardziej irytująca była świadomość, że środkowy najwyraźniej robił to celowo.

Ich usta znów zaprzyjaźnił się ze sobą, łącząc w chaotyczny i krótki pocałunek, gdy ciasno oplótł nogami biodra partnera, zaciskając dłonie na połach pościel tak mocno, że knykcie mu pobielały.

Czuł przyjemne ciepło, kumulujące się w jednym miejscu, sprawiające, że z jego ust wydobył się niekontrolowany jęk, kiedy osoba, z którą spędzał kolejną noc z rzędu, wykonała gwałtowny i niecierpliwy ruch.

Nabrał wrażenie, że się zatraca, coraz bardziej i bardziej, kiedy szorstkie dłonie i słodkie wargi partnera zaczęły pochłaniać jego szyję, zostawiając na nich znamię nocnych igraszek.

Czując ciepłą spermę środkowego na brzuchu i słysząc nierówny oddech upadł wycieńczony na kołdrę.

Zaskoczony czułością, którą obdarowywał go Atsushi w każdym geście, zanurzył palce w jego miękkich, purpurowych włosach i pozwolił mu całkowicie zadominować nad swoim drżącym od emocji ciałem.

Murasakibara natychmiast wykorzystał jego uległość i splótł ich palce ze sobą, przyciskając je boleśnie do poduszki. Tatsuya przymknął na chwilę oczy i uniósł kącik ust do góry, kiedy środkowy odnalazł w ciemności jego twarz i znów złożył na jego rozgrzanych wargach łapczywy pocałunek.

— Atsushi…

Wieczór doznań i intensywności dobiegł końca, gdy Murasakibara zaatakował jego obojczyk językiem.

— Hm…?

„Muszę mu to dziś powiedzieć, po prostu muszę", postanowił, gdy poczuł wargi Mukkuna na swoich przymkniętych powiekach.

— Dostałem telefon ze Stanów.

Atsushi pocałował Himuro w usta i korzystając z faktu, że je rozchylił, wepchnął do nich język, delikatnie wodząc nim po podniebieniu.

Tatsuya stracił na chwilę oddech, czując jak serce rozszalało się nabuzowane w kalce piersiowej. Zaczął przesuwać dłonią po pościeli, szukając asekuracji.

— Wracam do Ameryki — powiedział w końcu, wykorzystując chwilę na zaczerpniecie oddechu.

— Co?

Murasakibara usiadł z wrażenia.

— Muszę.

Himuro w geście czułości założył purpurowy kosmyk za ucho wielkoluda i dotknął opuszkiem palca jego rozgrzanego policzka.

— Kiedy? — zapytał z rozbawieniem Mukkun, językiem nakreślając miękkie rysy twarzy.

— Jutro.

— Co cię dziś napadło, Muro-chin?

— Umówmy się, że dzień jest długi i wkurwiający, aż chce się spać i nigdy nie obudzić — skapitulował, bo Atsushi nadal wyglądał tak, jakby uważał to za żart.

— Moje ramiona są bardzo ciepłe i też długie — zaproponował po chwili Murasakibara, muskając go przelotnie w czoło. — I wisisz mi paczkę żelków — dodał, udając oburzonego.

Tatsuya już otworzył usta, aby wyprowadzić odpowiedni do zaistniałej sytuacji kontratak, ale gdy usłyszał ciche pochrapywanie, skapitulował.

— Marzenia czasem umierają, Atsushi — mruknął cicho i obrócił się do niego plecami, asymilując sen. Aby tylko nie myśleć.

Gdy Murasakibara Atsushi obudził się rano był sam. Zniknęła torba i zapach nocy — ostatni żywy dowód, że spędzili ze sobą wieczór.

I tylko paczka żelek, porzucona na poduszce, przekonywało go tym, że Himuro Tatsuya istniał w jego życiu, a nie był kolejnym wytworem jego wyobraźni.


End file.
